The invention relates to an apparatus for separating a starter bar from a hot strand in a continuous casting plant in which the starter bar is lifted by a lifting mechanism (such as a cable pull or chain hoist), in a vertical stationary guide, wherein the starter bar head is tong-shaped and the nippers of the tongs are lockable and can be opened by an opening mechanism.
The connection between a tong-shaped starter bar head and the hot strand can be effected with the help of a rail-shaped connection piece or by allowing the bit of the tongs be filled with solidified molten metal during casting. The separation of the nippers of the tongs, which are locked during the extraction, from the hot strand can either be effected by a forced opening mechanism in which the nippers of the tongs are opened via guide rails, or by cutting off the crop end with a torch cutting machine. In most cases, the crop end then is separated from the starter bar head outside of the machine, which requires manipulation by hand and additional personnel.